El Guerrero de la luz y la orden del leon
by Kaiser The Lion
Summary: Harry Potter regresa a su casa luego del 2año en Hogwarts y nuevos poderes se desencadenan. HH


El guerrero de la luz y la orden del leon

Capítulo 1: El camino del guerrero

Harry Potter regresaba a su casa luego del 2° año en Hogwarts el pequeño Harry había sufrido la gran tortura de ser victima del temible veneno del basilisco con lo que pocas personas podian vivir para contarlo, digo pocas para no decir ninguna. En estos momentos Harry estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de su tío escuchandolo como se quejaba de su patética existencia y no hable sobre el tio estoy hablando de la patetica existencia de Harry hasta que llegaron a la casa.

-Potter si llego escuchar algún ruido extraño en esta casa este verano te daré una buena tunda- dijo un morado por la furia Vernon

-Si tio Vernon- dijo el pobre muchacho bajando la cabeza

-Mas te vale que asi sea Potter, mas te vale que asi sea...

Por supuesto Harry subio como un vendaval a su cuarto y se encerro y como cualquier otro chico que fuera torturado asi por si se podria llamar asi su familia lloro desconsoladamente hasta que una nube de humo lo envolvio completamente, y una gran sombra se acercaba a el. Era un leon,( pero no cualquier leon si hubieras leido la gran obra de C.S.Lewis le identificarias) este tenia la melena dorada y daba una aspecto de sabiduria infinita y pureza.

-Levantate muchacho- susurró el leon lamiendole la cara al joven para limpiarle las lágrimas- deja ya de llorar y cuentame tus penas.

-Qui-quien e-er-eres?- pregunto el pequeño mago- y porque estas aquí-siguió el muchacho- tambien me pregunto porque es que puedes hablar?

-Oh tengo muchos nombres aunque mi preferido es Aslan además es el que mas me gusta- dijo el leon con una carcajada que sono mas a rugido para Harry- estoy aqui para ayudarte a salvar tu mundo hijo de adán, y porque puedo hablar pues eso es que en el que solia ser mi pais todos los animales, bueno una gran parte de ellos hablaban.

-Por que hablaban?- pregunto el ojiverde que cada vez mas tenia confianza en el leon

-Niño a cada quien le cuento su historia no la de los demas ademas estoy aqui para ayudarte adelante cuentame tus penas.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y para su asombro su habitación había desaparecido ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde las flores florecián y parecía que nunca se marchitaban y el cesped cuanto uno lo mirara parecia que estuviera creciendo segundo a segundo, era realmente muy bello con arboles que parecian de verdad y ninfas y... bueno no estamos aqui para eso sino que para Harry explicara su historia, conto a Aslan todo aquello las torturas, insultos de sus relativos las gopizas de Dudley y tio Vernon que en la escuela ni siquiera los profesores le querian por miedo a que a ellos les pasase algo, los chicos se burlaban de el y como no tuvo nunca un amigo hasta conocer a Ron Weasley y menos una compañera y mejor amiga como Hermione Granger, le conto sus aventuras y desventuras de la piedra filosofal, y luego el embrollo del heredero de Slytherin el basilisco como Hermione habia sido petrificada, el quidditch, Dobby, Tom Riddle, las casas de hogwarts, se sentia tan bien hablando con el leon que sentia que un gran peso se alejaba de su cuerpo.

-Joven haz contado tu historia mejor de lo que yo la hubiera contado- dijo alegremente el leon - entonces es hora de comenzar tu bushido

-Mi que?- pregunto Harry

-El camino del guerrero Harry, espero que tengas suerte desde aqui haz de seguir solo atravesando el bosque y alli nos veremos no temas si pienso quien eres la luz te llevara entre toda la oscuridad- y con eso el leon se alejo dejando a Harry decidido a realizarlo.

bushido: camino del guerrero y es el codigo samuray

Harry se interno en el bosque mientras iba caminando se iba haciendo mas oscuro, unos pasos mas adelante habia un claro en donde habia una espada en un pedestal se fue acercando sigilosamente, pero dentro de su cabeza escucho la voz de Aslan "habra tiempo para eso despues muchacho, aun no estas listo" y siguio su camino, seguia caminando pero oia voces que le decian, que vaya por ese camino pero recordando las palabras del fran felino siguió su camino hasta encontrar la luz y a Aslan.

-Bienvenido Harry James Potter aqui se efectuara tu entrenamiento

-Esto... con quien me entrenare si no hay nadie- pregunto confundido, en eso Aslan soltó un rugido y muchas personas se volvieron a juntar alrededor de el, habia muchos rostros conocidos o que habia visto en algun lado.

-Te los presentare, este es el rey Peter- el joven de cabello castaño inclino levemente la cabeza-con el entrenaras duramente y correctamente el uso de la espada y el escudo, ella es Lucy- la muchacha de rostro feliz le sonrio al pequeño- ella te enseñara el tiro con arco, el es Edmond- un muchacho de cabello oscuro lo saludo con la mano- te enseñará artes marciales y mover agilmente tu cuerpo, el profesor Kirke y la señora Polly te enseñaran las artes muggles y todas las artes mágicas te las enseñarán entre esas 6 personas - señalo un grupo compuesto de un hombre de rostro duro pero valiente, Harry lo identifico como Griffindor, un hombre rubio con cara de serpiente, "ese debe ser Slytherin" penso Harry , 2 mujeres, una regordeta con rostro amable, y la otra de rudeza peri de una sabiduria infinita, que a estas identifico como Revenclaw y Huflepuff y Ravenclaw, las últimas personas eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenia cabello negro azabache y ojos marron oscuro tenia una complexion parecida a la de el y la mujer tenia cabello rojo y ojos verde esmeralda

-Papá, Mamá!


End file.
